


In Good Hands

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 2000 words or less, Absolute Slander I will not stand for, Alpha Pidge | Katie Holt, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Buff Pidge | Katie Holt, But only if you squint, Consensual Kink, Dom Pidge | Katie Holt, Dom/sub, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Galra Keith (Voltron), Glove Kink, I'm Bad At Tagging, Keith is a Slut for pain, Keith is also a hotheaded brat, Leather Kink, Light Angst, Light BDSM, Mild Painplay, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Omega Keith (Voltron), Other, Pidge | Katie Holt In Heels, Scent Kink, Stiletto Heels, Sub Keith (Voltron), Top Pidge | Katie Holt, and also bad at titles, except she uses tech bc she’s human, heat supressants, i cannot emphasise this enough this is fully consensual, its just badly written porn, it’s a drabble, maybe?? - Freeform, porn with a bit of plot, taking suggestions on both skfjdkf, you expect me to believe she’s been fighting in galaxy-wide war and not be buff for it?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 15:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19231528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A few years on from the end of the show, where Shiro actually remained in space (though this time he takes his boyfriends), we follow along the story of how Keith keeps letting himself get wound up, not really a good face to show as the Black Paladin. Luckily, his partner Pidge is willing to educate him, and in more ways than one.(Set at least 5 years on. All characters are well above 18)





	In Good Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to the Legendary Paladorks discord for fuelling this fic and BIGGEST thank you to Logan for the title. You’re all amazing, hope ya like this filth

Keith was being... Insufferable. All day he'd been antagonistic and huffy and snappy as a shark. Pidge did not like that. not at all. Especially when he chose to be a dickhead during training of all places, where he was essentially leading the team, and his hotheadedness at the other was just. Pissing her off at this point. But she let it be for now, there was time for that later, instead when they were wrapping it all up, she goes to keith, crowds him against the wall he'd been moping against, stares him dead in the eye, and lets her lip curl subtly into a snarl.

"Omega" she growls out, quiet as ever.

Keith's reaction was near instant, pupils blowing wide and body sliding down the wall a little. "Pidge?" he asks softly, a slight whine to his tone.

"My bedroom, 2100 on the dot. Do not piss me off more than you already are. We are going to have a discussion about your reckless behaviour today.."

 

* * *

 

 

9pm rolls around, everyone's in their rooms, except keith. he stood, waiting outside pidge's door, just about to knock when it slides open unprompted by him. Revealing her room.

She'd tidied and organised everything much better than she had when she had first joined the castleship, leaving plenty of floorspace. Today, however, that space had been slightly filled with a large forest green plush carpet, covering the cold metal floor, and rather ominously, one of those weird floating chairs pidge and Hunk had been perfecting lately, facing the opposite wall.

Something shudders through Keith, as the chair swivels en point, revealing a near completely bare Pidge, who was sporting rather a grim expression. Keith knew exactly what this meant as he steps foot on the carpet, casting his gaze down as those... synthetic but still alarmingly well produced alpha pheremomes drift towards him, seizing his lungs and body in all encompassing scent.

"Alpha," he whispers, but Pidge remains silent, glaring pointedly at his shoes on her clean carpet, then up to his clothes themselves.

Realising his mistake he quickly steps off the carpet, removing his shoes and socks, placing them neatly beside the door, then begins to remove the rest of his clothes. his shirt was first to go, still facing her, he pulls it off then folds and places it by his shoes. His trousers next, placed beside his shirt folded on the floor. he hesitates with his underwear, but after another growl from Pidge, those go too. Now all he wore were his gloves. he looks to Pidge for her approval, but instead was hit by a wave of arousal pheremones, causing his inner omega to keen.

He bites his lip weakly, walking to Pidge, trying again. "Alpha?" he asks softly, but when he got within range, Pidge flicks out a long, muscled leg, and kicks him in the stomach. He buckles, whining, and falls to his knees.

"Gloves." Pidge snarls, and ever the good omega, Keith holds out his gloved hands. 

She takes them, pulling the gloves off his hands, and puts them on herself. Keith's eyes completely glued to the action.

He keens audibly this time, eyes wide as he watches her hands, watches as she rubs the side of her neck, where she had applied the small pads of scent tech, coating the gloves in Her smell. Watches as she trails them down her body, over her breasts, full and beautiful and oh how Keith wanted to- 

Another kick, clipping his chest now, as his mind and gaze wandered away from what was being given in front of him.

"Omega" she growls, waiting until she had his undivided attention before she continued, her hands flattening over her abs, chiselled from years of battle now. and down, over the sharp peak of hip bones, down down down, then she stops, just shy of where Keith really desperately wanted to be, wanted her scent all over his gloves, wanted her so desperately.

But no. His alpha deemed that unnecessary at the moment. His alpha stared at him, brown eyes boring holes into his skin.

"Omega, Come Here" she growls, splitting her legs open slightly, leaving space enough that it was clear.

He moves to stand, but quick as a flash one beautiful stilleto heel connected with his shoulder, sweet pain blooming. He quickly got the message, crawling to the space instead.

She does not kick again, instead rumbling, deep and contented, in the lowest part of her chest.

Sitting there, between her legs, Keith felt he was in heaven, resting his head on one muscled thigh. He was allowed a few moments of indulgence until Pidge had had enough.

"Omega." she starts, hand running through his hair. "I am... Disappointed" she growls, her hand turning to a fist just as Keith's eyes began to close. Pulling his hair, she brought his gaze to hers. "You have the audacity to act like a hot headed brat, like this is still those first few years on this castle. You are grown. You are supposed to be better than that, Omega, and yet you have managed tto completely piss me off. what could possibly drive you to stoop that low?" She hisses, her tone level, and her limbs unmoving, but still to Keith it felt like she had kicked him in the face.

She continued. "You know what though? i could forgive that, almost. What really, truly pushes my buttons, Keith Kogane, Is that you have been on DANGEROUS FUCKING SUPPRESSANTS and you didn't even tell me. ME. Your partner! You know how I feel about others endangering their health because they want to appear all strong and unbothered. You've been slowly poisoning yourself you fucking idiot. How could you. You didn't even think to mention it to Coran, our chief medical officer." She hisses, the hurt in her voice seeping through. "I found the bottle in the trash. The bottom of it. Buried. i was worried sick that you werent getting your heat like your mum said you would and... that fucking bottle is why?" She settles. "you are going to make it up to me for lying about something so serious, Omega. And you are going to give it your all." She tightens her grip, pulling him to eye level, and bringing him in to a kiss full of teeth and growling, leaving him winded and weak.

"Katie- Alpha- I'm sorry" he whispers.

"Then prove it." she hisses back, releasing him, only for Keith to dive back into her lap, clambering into her seat and pressing his lips to her neck, her chest, anything he could reach.

"Alpha, My alpha, Katie.. I’m sorry," he whispers over and over, pressing himself into her as close as he could get.

She stares at him, placing her hands on his chest, and pushes when she was done with all this attention.

He unbalances, wobbling and falling back onto the carpet with an uncontrolled squeak.  
Pidge stands up swiftly. "Bed. Now." she growls, snappishly, not in the mood to beat arounf the bush.

He hurries to comply, crawling from the chair to the bed before climbimg up on to it, presenting to her, face pressed intothe soft sheets, ass high in the air. Pidge strides quickly over, runnimg her gloved hands over his back, over the curve of his ass before taking her hand off and striking it, hard.

"A good knotting should bring you to the right mind. Now wou are going to hold position while i give you exactly what i know you need. I am going to make that disobedient ass of yours lovely and red, then i am going to fuck you until all you can think of in that fucked out little omega brain is me, my rules, and my knot. Now, Lets start." She snarls, exacting her plan without delay.  
She begins at his ass, alternating strikes until it was rosy pink and the lightest touch had him whimpering.

"rule one." She starts.

He finishes with a meek "I will not keep secrets from my Alpha when it concerns my health."  
She then lets her hands travel to his thighs, giving them the same treatment.

"Rule two" she again hisses.

Keith, doing his best to be good, whimpers " I will do as my Alpha wishes, without question, because my Alpha cares about me and knows how to care for me, though i am allowed to safeword if it crosses a boundary. He takes in a shaky breath as cold lube and nimble fingers trace his hole.

"R- Rule three- ah- I will- i will use my safeword if i need to, as- ngh... as my alpha cares about me and does not wish me true harm. only to educate me..." he sniffles a little.

Pidge gently smooths a hand down his back at that. "And what, my love, is that safeword?" she asks, no longer as angry as she had been. She keeps her voice low, but now adds a sultry and smooth as silk lilt.

Keith's lip trembles."My... My safeword is... Marmora." He groans deep as her fingers press into his hole, and spread, prepping him. He closes his eyes, dick twitching a little as she continues, slow deliberate strokes against his walls, his face heating bright as his ass now. he swallows thickly, hands grasping at nothing, so she offers him a hand.

"How big can you handle, my beloved?" She purrs, the endearment in galra sparking something deeo in the core of his stomach.

"Anything you give me Katie... Anything... Please.." he whines, pressing into her hands now, eager and needy.

She smiles at that, humming and purring. "good boy.” She mumbles, knowing how even that small phrase could set him off.

"But- but i lied to you, Katie... I lied and i was rude and- and-" he whimpers, tightening a little. "-and Im... so sorry... please forgive me," he whispers, but Pidge only smiles.

"You are forgiven, but i still expect you to apologise to the othes in the morning... okay, my angel?"

He nods desperately, sobbing with a mix of desperate relief and aching emptiness when she withdraws her fingers to replace it with the strap on.

The thing had an expandable, authentic knot. Katie had been working on it for so long, and it was by far their favourite invention of hers. Especially right now, as she uses it to effectively split keith in half, the girth of the thing searing red hot and deliciously stretching his insides. He groans, rocking against her, pleading.

"Give it to me, please, fill me with your knot! Breed me, knot me- Alpha- Katie- Pidge- Please!” he begs, and she obliges, fucking into him slow as she increases the knot, loving to see the way it catches on his rim when it was about half way.

She presses deep, making it suddenly increase to full size, causing Keith to scream into the mattress, cumming hard.

"K-Atie.." he breathes softly, after that, nuzzling into her hand. "Thank you" he mumbles, before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
